Where Is Your Heart
by Wolfpelt
Summary: [Songfic] Where Is Your Heart by Kelly Clarkson. Spoilers for Starlight. Takes place after end of book.


**Hey guys! It's me, once again, trying something new. Oh boy… Anyway, this is my first attempt at a songfic. It's Where Is Your Heart by Kelly Clarkson. Anyway, enjoy! (Hopefully…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song.**

Squirrelflight stared at Brambleclaw sadly as ThunderClan made their way back to camp. The dark brown tom seemed to be feeling down as well. Squirrelflight sighed and forced herself not to look at him. After all, he had betrayed her. Well, sort of.

He had said that he loved her- that he would never choose any cat over her. But that was a lie! He trusted Hawkfrost more than her! How could he trust that traitor? How could he do this to her?

_I don't believe_

_In the smile that you leave_

She dashed to the front of the returning cats and walked beside Ashfur. He looked down at her and licked her ear. He purred, "I'm glad you're okay, Squirrelflight." Squirrelflight looked into his caring eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, too," she purred. Then she turned her head to the front and stared off at something that wasn't really there. She sighed again. Ashfur was sweet, but he wasn't Brambleclaw.

_When you walk away_

_And say goodbye_

_Well I don't expect_

_The world to move underneath me_

_But for God's sake_

_Could you try?_

She looked back at Brambleclaw, whose tail was dragging in the dirt. He looked so sad, she wanted to go back and comfort him. But her grudge got the better of her. She looked ahead again, but couldn't keep herself from looking back one last time. What she saw made her heart tear in half.

Brambleclaw was looking at her, his eyes filled with unimaginable sadness. For a moment, their eyes met. There was so much grief in his that she had to look away.

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care_

_I know that you want to be mine_

Anger once again rose in Squirrelflight. Why should she be pitying Brambleclaw? She had warned him countless times about his brother. She had tried to protect him from Hawkfrost. But did he appreciate her for it? Not one bit! Squirrelflight let the anger rise in her still. But something inside her told her she was wrong to do this.

_Where is your heart?_

'_Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

Brambleclaw stared after Squirrelflight sadly. He loved her-didn't she understand that? Oh StarClan, he hated Ashfur. He sighed sadly. Squirrelflight had always been pesky, that's partly why he had loved her. But then she got too pesky. She told him not to trust Hawkfrost. Surely he could trust his own brother?

_I don't understand_

_Your love is so cold_

_It's always me that's reaching out_

_For your hand_

And didn't she trust him? Of course she didn't! She saw Tigerstar in him, just as she saw Tigerstar in Hawkfrost. It wasn't their fault that Tigerstar was their father! But if she couldn't trust him because of his father, then he couldn't trust her.

_And I've always dreamed_

_That love would be effortless_

_Like a petal fallin' to the ground_

_A dreamer followin' his dream_

Brambleclaw almost yowled out loud his grief. He had loved her, he really had. He had dreamed of being with Squirrelflight forever! Of hunting with her, fighting side-by-side with her, and doing everything with her! Why didn't she believe that he loved her more than any other cat?

_Where is your heart?_

'_Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_And that's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

Squirrelflight looked back at Brambleclaw. She couldn't help it. She knew he meant to be loyal to her. But why couldn't he be? Why couldn't he even show that he appreciated her? Why didn't he trust her?

_It seems so much is left unsaid_

_So much is left unsaid_

_But you can say anything_

_Oh, anytime you need_

_Baby, it's just you and me_

_Oh yeah_

Brambleclaw's whiskers drooped. His ears lay flat, and his eyes stared unseeing at the ground. Why didn't Squirrelflight trust him? He would give his life for her! Wouldn't she do the same for him? Maybe, but only because they were Clanmates.

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care_

_I know that you want to be mine_

Squirrelflight seized control of herself and looked straight ahead. For whatever reason it was that Brambleclaw didn't trust her, she wasn't going to let it affect her.

_Where is your heart?_

'_Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh yeah_

Brambleclaw looked away from Squirrelflight and forced himself to stop thinking about her. She didn't trust him anymore, and that was that. Their relationship was over.

_Where is your heart?_

'_Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_And that's all I'm asking for_

_Where is your heart?_

Squirrelflight looked away.

_Where is your heart?_

Brambleclaw looked away.

_Where is your heart?_

They turned and looked at each other one last time, and their eyes met.

_Where is your heart?_

**So what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinion. So please, R&R!**

**(And if you have time, please check out my other stories as well!)**


End file.
